


Achta Nomqim-Tsa

by rillani



Category: Avendar (Video Game)
Genre: Cults, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillani/pseuds/rillani
Summary: A nefortu air templar escapes the fire cult she was raised in.





	Achta Nomqim-Tsa

Achta Nomqim-Tsa  
(in nefortu: "Unbinding Echoing-Mask")

description:  
A dull sandstone color, this nefortu woman bears strong hands and quick wings. Her ears often twitch alertly, and her blood-dark eyes habitually dart over her surroundings. Her narrow snout may hold a grin or a frown, but one sharp snaggletooth is always visible.

extra description:  
brand flame  
In the shape of a flame, this crudely-drawn brand digs deep into her shoulder. Its pale lines are warped and stretched, as though it has grown with her since childhood.

background:

He is father to us all, we few, the Scarred Children. Over crimson sands we soared for him. Branded black our wings were burnt, for his ritual, his joy, his purse. For him. All of it for him.

He is no god. He is mere nefortu flesh. I tell myself this. I know this. He is the leader of an insignificant cult. Yet his brand is on me. His words are in me. His presence follows me, a shadow to myself.

I felt the most free when I was flying. My shadow was beneath me. I would fly high, beyond the canyon, where the echos of his voice could not reach. But I always went back.

I was free, but I was not.

Nothing saved me but the wind. No hero of the light, no untimely death, no vengeful outburst. I was distracted, and a storm stole me away. I could not find my hidden home, though I searched the sands for days. I am told a trained srorsian dragged me into Keltik’s camp. Their hospitality was too great, and I fled in shame.

I’ve come to the guild of air. The storm that rescued me did so without thought or concern; it was chance. I do not presume a wind-spirit would ever save me, a mere slave-guard. Yes, a guard. I put chains on others, and I fought them when they ran. I didn’t know that I, too, was chained, and I fought myself.

The world is so vast before me. His brand is on me, yet no one recognizes it. I am a stranger. I will not be returned to him. I am free. I know this.


End file.
